


He Was Hers

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Xander belonged to her.





	He Was Hers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** He Was Hers  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Vampire Xander Harris/Vampire Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 161  
>  **Summary:** Xander belonged to her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 11](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2462021.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/970255/970255_original.jpg)

As a human Xander had been an average male, not too bad looking but nothing that would make a girl’s panties hit the floor. A growl rumbled in Willow’s throat, but as a vampire... she purred like a kitten in heat, he hit all the naughty sweet spots.

She’d had such a thing for him back then but of course he refused to see her in that way. Willow smiled around her fangs. But in this world Xander belonged to her. Oh, she occasionally had to share him with an unwillingly blood donor or two but that was okay especially since she got to watch.

“Willow.”

The sound of her name brought her out of her thoughts. “Coming.”

But before she could move Xander slid his arms around her from behind and lowered his head until his fangs barely touched the back of her neck. “I hope so.” 

She shivered as he growled against her skin. _Oh yeah, he was hers._


End file.
